


i now pronounce you wife and wife

by orphan_account



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yorkie and Kelly finally get to celebrate their wedding night together.





	

_“You never slept with a woman before? That's not a critique, I mean it was fucking awesome.”_

_“No, never with a woman. Never with anyone.”_

By the time their wedding night came around (not the actual night but the one they finally were able to celebrate), Yorkie had been with Kelly a few times. Still, the idea that she was about to sleep with her wife for the first time caused butterflies to form in Yorkie’s stomach.

All of this continued to be new to Yorkie. She felt herself trembling with anticipation when they walked into the room, hands clasped together.

Kelly led Yorkie to the bed, pushing down one of the puffy sleeves to her wedding dress “So did we ever decide who was taking whose last name?” Kelly asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Yorkie’s bare shoulder.

“I don't think we ever did. Do you want to talk about it now?” Yorkie allowed herself to fall back onto the bed and in the process of falling took Kelly with her who laughed. “Does that mean yes or no?”

“It means ‘let's talk about it later so I can fuck my wife’.”

“Wife… I really like the sound of that.”

“I would hope so. This is quite literally a lifetime commitment.”

Yorkie’s laugh became drowned out by Kelly's lips covering hers. She kissed Kelly back eagerly, running her hands down her body tentatively.

The gown looked beautiful on Kelly. Yorkie felt like even the most gentle touch would ruin it. It spurred Yorkie to quickly break the kiss because the clothes were becoming quite an annoyance. Their clothes could disappear in the blink of an eye but feeling the fabric brush against skin as they were removed was a feeling Yorkie didn't want to give up.

“This might work better if we take off the dresses.”

Kelly grinned. “Agreed.”

They undressed slowly, savoring the moment. Yorkie enjoyed seeing bits of Kelly’s body slowly revealed to her eyes. She had such an intense expression on her face that it drew Kelly's attention.

“I take it you like what you see?” Kelly teased.

Yorkie felt a blush coming on but didn't break the gaze they shared. “You know I do.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

Kelly's hand ran down the length of her body, much more confident than her own. Yorkie found her touch was less confident but the further the moment progressed, she felt that confidence grow.

Something about it being their wedding night caused Yorkie to feel more nervous than she usually did. Perhaps it was because they were wife and wife. 

Whatever the reason, Kelly apparently felt it too. The admission showed in the brief second of hesitation before Kelly kissed Yorkie.

A shiver ran down Yorkie's spine as Kelly's hand brushed her thigh. She kissed Kelly harder, wanting more than what Kelly was doing.

The touch started out teasing but it didn't last. Kelly eventually gave Yorkie what she wanted, drawing a moan from her.

Kelly grinned. “Lift your leg.”

Yorkie did as Kelly asked. She lifted her leg, allowing Kelly to rub her sex against Yorkie's leg.

Their movements quickly became sloppy and desperate the closer they got to orgasm. Yorkie came first, arching into Kelly who ground harder against Yorkie's leg which was slick from her sex.

Once Kelly came, Yorkie worked up the energy to kiss he again. Though it was much lazier than the other kisses the two had shared that night.

“So how was that, wife?” Kelly murmured.

“Amazing, wife.”

Yorkie didn't think she'd ever get tired of saying that.


End file.
